ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gathering of the Princesses
Story Search Ghost Heartless litter the floor of the Hollow Bastion castle, their search lights examining the area. Some of the Search Ghosts float up into the air, surveying the walls and ceiling. One of them flashes their light, revealing a shadow on the ceiling with no body to accompany it. Search Ghost scratches at the spot, as the shadow moves. The other Search Ghosts respond, giving chase. ChamAlien: Not good. They found me! ChamAlien turns visible, running along the ceiling to dodge the Search Ghosts. ChamAlien then pushes off the ceiling, falling to the floor. Thousands of Search Ghosts swarm ChamAlien, forming a sphere for a trap. Fire is released, as Blaze Spear spins, releasing fire that spreads from the inner ring of Search Ghosts all the way to the other edges. They are all burned away, their hearts escaping. Blaze Spear drops to the ground, landing gracefully on two feet. Blaze Spear: That took too much time. I’m late as it is. Blaze Spear reverts, revealing it to be Kairi. Kairi: The others, are waiting for me. End Scene Kairi arrives in the library of Hollow Bastion, where Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle, Jasmine and Alice are congregated. They spot Kairi, them smiling. Aurora: You took your time. Kairi: Sorry. I had to sneak around all the Heartless. Fighting them would've taken even more time. The place is crawling with them. Cinderella: Yes. Their power has grown exponentially with the breaking of the Keyhole. Kairi: Breaking? Jasmine: After the boundaries between worlds was broken again, it affected the balance between light and darkness. It also caused the Keyhole to Darkness to open up, allowing the Heartless to pour out. Belle: And to make matters worse, Maleficent has been spotted here as well. If she gets ahold of all that power, Kairi: Then she’ll be able to take control of Kingdom Hearts. Alice: The Heartless make it difficult for us to get to her at the top of the tower. We can get there, but it will take time, and I don’t think we have that luxury. Kairi: We’ll have to go through the outer towers. If I can clear the area, then you guys might be able to make it to the keyhole. Jasmine: In that case, you can lead the way. Kairi leads the group to the outside of the tower, where there are Darkball and Gargoyle Heartless surrounding the area. They all float around, as they spot the Princesses. Kairi transforms into Eye Guy, her body in more of an hourglass shape, with less defined muscles. Her pants have pink lines instead of green. Instead of one big eye on her chest, she has two smaller eyes on her chest, where nipples would be. Eye Guy: Be close and be careful. I’ll keep an eye on you as much as I can. Snow White: You’ll do fine. Eye Guy holds her hand out, summoning the Destiny’s Embrace Keyblade. The Keyblade is round and curvaceous to the point of appearing harmless. One side of the hilt is formed in the shape of a breaking ocean wave, while the other is formed into a beige vine of sand that wraps around the shaft, which is colored to resemble a sunset. The vine connects to a bouquet of colorful flowers, which form the teeth of the Keyblade and entwine to outline a heart. A red silken keychain connects the hilt to the Paopu Fruit token. Jasmine: Don’t spend too much time fighting them. We need to move quickly. Eye Guy charges in, firing lasers from her eyes, striking and destroying the Heartless. Darkballs turns into darkness and fly forward, as Gargoyles turn into a flaming orb, flying at her. Eye Guy’s eyes flash with light, reverting them to normal. Eye Guy jumps at them, striking them with Destiny’s Embrace, destroying them. Eye Guy keeps running, pointing her hands to the ground. She releases green fire, propelling herself up into the air, going up to the next tower. The Heartless focus on her, as she fires lasers, destroying them. Deep Voice: Not bad, Princess of Heart. Eye Guy’s back eyes look to the left, seeing an Organization member, cloak covering his face. Organization Member: However, I’ve been instructed to keep you at bay. The Organization Member’s cloak takes a crystalline appearance, as he holds his hands out. The Darkballs and Gargoyles gain crystalline bodies as well. Eye Guy strikes a Darkball with Destiny’s Embrace, it seemingly doing no harm. The Darkballs swarm, as they crash into Eye Guy. She fires lasers, blasting through all of them. The Gargoyles slash at Eye Guy with crystal claws, Eye Guy barely able to parry them. Others make it in, scratching Eye Guy in the back. She drops, as blood pours out. Eye Guy: Ow! What is that? Something warm and liquid. Organization Member: That’s right. Cuts don’t naturally occur in this dimension, do they? Not like they do in his dimension. Eye Guy: His dimension? Do you mean, John? Organization Member: He broke the rules of reality. Which means your rules, don’t apply. I don’t plan on taking your heart. (The member holds his hand out, it forming chaos energy) I plan on taking your life. The Organization Member fires an energy sphere, as Eye Guy transforms into Chromastone. She absorbs the attack, and fires an ultraviolet ray, it hitting the member and erupting with light. The member groans in pain, as his body breaks into liquid darkness, retreating. Chromastone: That’s it? Not very tough. A coward. A Darkball charges her, as Chromastone strikes it with Destiny’s Embrace, then firing an ultraviolet ray from the horn on her head. The Darkball is destroyed, as the other Heartless retreat. Chromastone: Guys! The way is clear! I’m going on ahead! Chromastone flies off, as the other Princesses continue moving. End Scene Maleficent stands in front of the Keyhole of Darkness, as the liquid darkness returns, taking the Organization Member form. Maleficent: Well, Mephiles. So you’re all smoke and mirrors. Pretending to be such a powerful being. Mephiles: My apologies, Shadow Queen. However, I did not expect the Keyblade wielding Princess to be so powerful. Maleficent: Oh. So she’s the one leading the assault? Very well. I will bestow upon you the power of darkness! Maleficent raises her staff, as darkness flows out of the Keyhole in currents, merging with Mephiles. Mephiles takes it in, as he touches Maleficent’s shadow. Mephiles morphs into the form of a raven, as he flies off, out the window. Maleficent: What?! Ungrateful coward! How dare you betray the one who freed you! Mephiles lands back on the windowsill, eyeing Maleficent. Mephiles: You did free me. But my power is beyond you. Goodbye, witch. Enjoy death. Mephiles flies off, as Kairi busts through the door, running in. She points the Keyblade at Maleficent. Kairi: Maleficent. I thought you were defeated. Maleficent: And I thought that you were a weak little girl, who can’t do a thing without your prince charming. Kairi: I have grown since we last fought. John pushed me to grow and become stronger, and now, I have to rise to the challenge. He isn’t here now, so I have to rise and defeat you. Maleficent: Good luck with that. With the influx in power, my darkness is stronger than ever! Maleficent points her staff at Kairi, shooting a beam of fire. Kairi transforms into Heatblast, her body being skinnier than the male Heatblast. She absorbs the fire into her body, as she runs forward, leaping after Maleficent. Maleficent: Graviga! A powerful gravity wave hits Heatblast, pinning her to the ground at Maleficent’s feet. Maleficent cackles, as she points her staff at Heatblast, the crystal ball charging darkness. Heatblast releases a flash of light, blinding Maleficent. Heatblast breathes fire, hitting the bottom of Maleficent’s cloak, burning it. She screams, as she tries patting it out. The Graviga fades, as Heatblast stands, uppercutting Maleficent with Destiny’s Embrace. She groans in pain, her jaw broken. Maleficent crashes to the ground, as Heatblast stands, panting. Heatblast: I told you I’d rise to the challenge. Maleficent uses darkness to heal her jaw, as she scowls at Heatblast. She thrusts her staff at her, but Heatblast parries it, knocking it out of Maleficent’s hand. Maleficent begins scooting backwards, as Heatblast follows. Heatblast: The darkness may power you, but I’m a Princess of Light. I am the essence of light. Maleficent: Fool! You can never defeat me! I am the darkness! Maleficent reaches her hand towards the Keyhole of Darkness, as darkness reaches out, grabbing her. Maleficent is pulled through, and sucked into the darkness. Heatblast reverts, as the other Princesses of Light arrive. Cinderella: Where is she? Kairi: She went into the keyhole. Aurora: She most likely can withstand the darkness, but it will fuel her. You have to go after her. Kairi nods, as Kairi runs to the Keyhole, jumping through it. End Scene Kairi is falling through the darkness, looking for Maleficent. Everything is pitch black, Kairi unable to see. Kairi: I thought the Realm of Darkness would have a path to be seen. Now, how to find her. Well, if she moves, I can detect her. Kairi transforms into Light Cream, her figure being slim and feminine. She closes her eyes, lifting her ears up into the air. She turns them, scanning for sounds. They twitch, as Light Cream opens her eyes. She hops in midair, going in that direction. Maleficent is standing on a trail, panting heavily. Maleficent: Worthless, powerless being! I am, supreme! All powerful! I am the queen of darkness! I control all! Maleficent’s body lights on fire with green fire, as her body begins to morph. She transforms into her dragon form. Light Cream arrives, floating above her. Light Cream: Maleficent! Stop this! You have been corrupted by the darkness, but you can still be saved! One is never permanently trapped in darkness. As long as there’s a little bit of light, you can escape! Maleficent: Fool! I am, supreme! Maleficent breathes fire at Light Cream, who hops out of the way. Maleficent flies after her, slamming the full brunt of her weight into Light Cream. Light Cream is sent flying, her groaning from pain. Light Cream: With how light my body is, I can’t take that kind of weight. One more hit like that, and I’m, ah! Maleficent snaps at Light Cream, her managing to hop out in time. She flies towards Maleficent’s back, as she hops on her, the shockwave causing Maleficent to fall. Maleficent extends her wings, stopping her free fall. Maleficent turns around, shooting fire at Light Cream. Light Cream dodges, as Maleficent flies after her. Light Cream spins and dodges, hopping and hitting her from the side, distorting Maleficent. Maleficent: You cannot defeat me! Maleficent swipes her claws at Light Cream, her dodging easily. Maleficent’s dragon body breaks into green fire, as it extends and wraps around Light Cream. She tries to hop the fire away, but it doesn’t get blown away by the shockwave. Light Cream flies upwards, as Maleficent materializes, body slamming Light Cream, crashing her into the trail below. Light Cream reverts, Kairi out cold. Maleficent: Ah-hahahaha! I did it! Now the Princess of Heart is mine! I will use her to fuel my power! Kairi lays unconscious, as the image of Xion flashes in her head. Xion: Kairi! Kairi’s body transforms into Will-o-Wisp, as she wakes up. She slips out from underneath Maleficent, her roaring in anger. Maleficent: No! Get back here! Maleficent flies after Will-o-Wisp, as she releases a mana pulse wave, blowing Maleficent away. Will-o-Wisp: Wil-o-wi! Will-o-Wisp flies at Maleficent, phasing into her. She screams, as inside, Will-o-Wisp is bouncing off the walls of darkness inside Maleficent’s heart, her trapped in a fetal position inside. The barrage of mana breaks through the darkness, as it implodes. Maleficent screams, as her dragon body explodes into green fire, burning the trail. Will-o-Wisp is flung out, reverting. Kairi catches herself with the Keyblade on the trail, as the fires die out. Kairi: And, she’s done. Now, to get out of here. Kairi closes her eyes, clasping her hands together. She glows with light, as a chain of light comes down from the sky, approaching her. It stops short of reaching her, Kairi sighing. Kairi: Well, it’s better than nothing. Kairi transforms into Mummy Dusk, as she extends her arm, grabbing onto the chain. She tugs on the chain, as the chain is pulled up. Mummy Dusk: This incident is finally over. Huh? Mummy Dusk looks down, spotting an inanimate body lying on the trail. Mummy Dusk stretches her other arm, grabbing the body, bringing it with her. The Princesses of Light pull on the chain, and they pull Mummy Dusk and the body out. Mummy Dusk lets go of the body, it rolling across the floor. She lands on her back, revealing a burned, scarred face. Her right sleeve is furled up, revealing a dragon scale covered wrist, and a tattoo of six eyes in the shape of a V. Alice: Who’s this? Mummy Dusk: I don’t know. She was just, there, in the Realm of Darkness. Belle: She looks comatose. Similar to how you were without a heart. Mummy Dusk reverts. Kairi: What can we do for her? Cinderella: Make her comfortable, and hope. Kairi: Right. You do that. I’m going to close the portal. Kairi turns around, summoning Destiny’s Embrace. She fires a beam of light, it hitting the Keyhole of Darkness, closing it. Aurora: Now what will you do? Kairi: I think it’s time to find him. John will need my help to stop this. Cinderella: Good luck. Belle and Jasmine carry the body to a room, where they lay her down on a bed. They leave the room, as the Grimleal tattoo glows, Puppet Master springing back to life. Characters * Kairi * Cinderella * Belle * Snow White * Aurora * Alice * Jasmine * Xion (cameo) Villains * Maleficent (main) * Mephiles * Puppet Master (cameo) * Heartless ** Search Ghost ** Darkball ** Gargoyle Aliens By Kairi * ChamAlien * Blaze Spear * Eye Guy * Chromastone * Heatblast * Light Cream * Will-o-Wisp * Mummy Dusk Trivia * All of Kairi's aliens are given a female appearance. The most obvious is Eye Guy, who looks like she does in Jane Smith 10. * Maleficent returns, and is finally defeated. * Mephiles makes his return, growing stronger. * Puppet Master is found comatose in the Realm of Darkness after the incident of Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4. * Mephiles is the only male character to appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga Category:John Smith 10: Solaris Arc Category:Earth-68: Puppet Master saga